


How soft your fields so green

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bickering, Brother Feels, Fight Sex, First Time, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Insults, Loki gets offended at the weirdest shit, M/M, Not Serious, Post-Ragnarok, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Some feels, although not really, kind of, pretty silly, they love each other but they're assholes, they're just a couple of assholes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: The Asgardians' ship stops for supplies. The price is not what Thor and Loki had expected; the aliens demand nothing less than a public royal fucking.Ok, it's not like it's the weirdest thing they've ever done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://thorduna.tumblr.com/post/167205736065/in-the-spirit-of-writing-post-ragnarok-stuff-but) by thorduna:  
>  _in the spirit of writing post-ragnarok stuff but keeping up with the good ol tropes, can we get a fic where Asgard-ship stops for supplies on an unknown planet and heck yeah, they’re gonna get all the fuel and food they want, for the humble price of their “royal couple” publically fucking?_
> 
> title is a lyric from immigrant song \m/

“We thank you for your most generous gifts,” Loki said in his oiliest, most unctuous voice. He was sure his smile must look slightly manic, but he held it firmly in place as he tried not to fidget in his dusty leathers. Power pose, legs apart, arms akimbo. Confidence. Something tickled the back of his neck. He hoped devoutly it was sweat and not some kind of horrifying alien insect.

Thor didn’t look like he was sweating at all, the bastard.

“It is our honor,” warbled the creature in front of them. It had a name, but Loki had given up trying to pronounce it after mangling it twice and watching its face grow more horrified and angry each time. It...he?…it was hard to tell...was the leader of the settlement that their spaceship was currently parked outside of while waiting for Thor and Loki to negotiate food and fuel. It turned out that Asgardians were a hungry lot. The ship had started to run low within a month and they had been forced to try and find somewhere to make planetfall and resupply.

 _Somewhere_ had turned out to be here, and _here_ had turned out to be the most backwoods corner of the most backwoods planet that Loki had ever had the misfortune to set foot on. He had been ready to turn around the second they’d arrived, but Thor had merely clapped him on the shoulder and guided him down the gangplank with a grip that brooked no argument, and Loki, the fool, had not put up a fight.

Loki’s instincts had proven sound though, and after unintentionally insulting their hosts (the Bix’ni’grasomething-or-another) two minutes into their meeting (hello, garbled name) it had only gone downhill, precipitously, forcing Loki to beg and wheedle using every bit of charm he possessed to get the aliens to give them a single crumb of food or single drop of fuel.

He’d finally managed, and now here they were, in front of an assembled crowd of thousands, trying desperately to get the hell out and save at least a small amount of face.

“Asgard has even been our friend and protector,” the creature continued happily, wiggling its antenna in what Loki could only interpret as excitement, shifting its weight back and forth on its stubby furry legs. “But it has been long since we have had direct contact. This is most auspicious. Most Auspicious!” The intonation it gave the phrase the second time made it sound strangely significant. 

Loki still wasn't even sure if the creature was bullshitting him about being a protectorate. He'd certainly never heard of this place.

This particular individual had been ready to skewer him scarcely ten minutes ago, and its agitation was making Loki nervous. Loki felt another sweat drop (he hoped) roll down his neck. He looked out at the crowd and the thousands of eyes fixed on him. Them. They all blinked simultaneously. Loki suppressed a shudder.

“Yes, well, Asgard’s new King is most grateful,” Loki said. He turned his head to look at Thor, who was standing impassive with his arms crossed over his chest, doing his best to glare authoritatively. Thor gave a slow nod. (his silence was one of the things they had learned, that if the King spoke to anyone directly it was a taboo punishable by cutting off the ears of the unfortunate soul who he had happened to speak to, for the crime of sullying his voice; incidentally it was also why Loki’s boots were currently splattered with green blood, courtesy of the first poor sod Thor had said “thank you” to)

“We are happy to provide you with all that you need,” the leader said, nearly vibrating by this point. Like all the members of its species, it was twice as wide and half as tall as an Asgardian, shaped like nothing so much as a furry rectangle with a head perched on top. It was almost cute, in a way. Its eyes glittered, black with no sclera like polished beads. “We are so pleased. So pleased. And your gift to us, as well. Also most pleasing.”

“Our gift…?” Loki said, his smile widening fractionally. Definitely manic now. “What gift would that be?”

“Why -” the creature managed to sound somehow apologetic and incredulous at the same time, “- the public joining of your royal couple.”

“Joining…?”

“Unification! Coupling! Mating! Are none of these the right word?” Its antennae _waggled_. The damn thing was _taunting_ them. “It is our custom. A gift for a gift. You have nothing material to offer us, but the storm god’s blessing upon our crops is quite sufficient.”

Loki stole another glance at Thor. The set of his jaw had progressed somewhere past stony and was edging towards tooth-shattering. Loki could see his bare biceps flexing. He gulped.

“We have no royal couple,” Loki said slowly.

“Of course you do!” It made a happy chittering sound. “The King and yourself!”

“I am the King’s advisor, his _brother_ ,” Loki explained. “Not his consort.”

“Yes, _brother_ , precisely.” Oh that damn creature was positively gleeful about this. “This is most pleasing. Most pleasing. Such a coupling will surely have thrice the usual blessing.”

“My brother can bless the crops quite well without me, I assure you,” Loki said, the oily tone returning to his voice. “Or perhaps we can find a volunteer from a ship, a comely maid -”

“This would offend our deities greatly,” the creature said. “It must be a _royal_ coupling, and it must be you.”

Of all the sheer, unmitigated _gall_.

“No,” Loki said flatly. “We refuse.”

“I wouldn’t advise that,” the creature said, its tone shifting instantly from pleasantry to threat. “I wouldn’t advise that at all.” Suddenly it didn’t look so cute anymore. Its posture was instantly aggressive, its fur standing on end, eyes no longer like polished beads but like hungry insects. It opened its mouth wide in a rictus grin and a second set of razor sharp teeth descended behind the first. The entire crowd behind it did the same thing. Simultaneously. 

What the hell?

“Excuse us for a moment.”

Loki whirled furiously to Thor and dragged him by the elbow to a spot several yards away. “ _Thor_ ,” he hissed. “Do something.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Thor shot back. “Kill them all? I probably could, but I’m not committing genocide over some hard tack. We need these supplies.”

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki repeated. “You’re not seriously considering -”

Thor smirked. “Come on,” he said. “It wouldn’t even be in the...top _five_ weirdest things we’ve done.”

Loki stole a glance over his shoulder at the throng of beady eyed monsters still baring their fangs at them. “Ok, there was the thing with the Xandarians, I’ll give you that...and that time on Vanaheim when we...and the tentacle incident...I think I’d place this at at least a solid _four_.” He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. He thought longingly of the morning, when he’d woken up in a perfectly pleasant mood in his own bed on board a spaceship with absolutely no one trying to kill or fuck him.

“What about the centaurs?” Thor said with a shit-eating grin. “And that one time when you -” He pursed his lips and made a rude gesture and Loki went green.

“Norns, it took me five hundred years to finally purge that from my brain, why did you have to bring it back up? _Fine_. You’re right. _By the fucking Nine_.” He squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temples. “So, how do we do this? Do you want to be on your hands and knees, or…?”

“I think I should top,” Thor argued. Of course he would.

“I don’t think so,” Loki huffed. “ _You’re_ the one suggesting this. You should be the one with the sore ass afterwards.”

“Fine, let’s do rock-paper-scissors.”

“Rock-paper-what?”

“Korg taught me, here.”

Thor showed him briefly and Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine. Hurry up I think they’re getting impatient.” He was sure that drool was starting to drip down all those unnaturally still, snarling incisors as the crowd stared at their heated two-man huddle.

“Rock beats scissors, I win!” Thor said triumphantly, punching Loki on the arm. “I’m topping.”

“I hate you,” Loki said sourly. He felt like the corners of his mouth had downturned so far they were in danger of becoming stuck permanently. “You know that, right?”

“Almost as much as you love me.”

He sounded so smug, that asshole.

Thor strode back to the crowd with his arms open wide and Loki scuttled after him.

“The King accepts your terms,” he huffed, glaring at his brother vengefully, daring him what to do next.

Loki was expecting a lot of things, many of them contradictory. He expected Thor to be playful, maybe, to turn it into a joke to make it more bearable. Or perhaps Thor would continue being a smug asshole, try to show off his prowess and turn Loki into a moaning wanton in front of the crowd. Or there could be a bit of rough handling, Thor getting out some of the aggression that was always simmering just under the surface with the two of them.

Or maybe he would even cry, to force himself upon his younger brother in such a way.

But Thor did none of those things.

The hands that he used to strip Loki’s pants were damnably tender. The grip that turned Loki around was gentle. The pace was even and firm.

Loki fixed his eyes on the horizon, his mind an unexpected blank. The whole businesslike ordeal was done within the space of five minutes. He barely even had time to register the reality of the feeling of his brother’s cock in his ass before it was gone. Every quip he’d readied died on his tongue.

There had been no wailing, no gnashing of teeth. No crying. No passion. Thor’s breathing hadn’t even altered. Nothing had changed. Everything was different.

With trembling hands, Loki drew his pants back up and fastened them.

“I trust that was to your satisfaction,” he ground out. “Asgard bids you farewell.”

He should have just murdered them all himself to begin with. He didn’t spare the aliens even one more glance as he turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they play rock-paper-scissors because it was a running gag from the movie - korg mentions it when thor meets him, and then we find out korg (rock) beats miek (scissors), and pamphlets (paper) beat korg (rock). HAR HAR
> 
> come visit me at [raven-brings-light.tumblr.com](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Loki supposed he should be grateful.

Thor had done his best to afford them the largest scraps of decency that he could.

But that wretched planet lay a full week behind them and Loki hadn’t gone more than ten waking minutes without thinking about The Incident. It was like a pebble trapped in his boot, constantly rubbing, chafing, irritating.

Thor turning him around and gently stripping his bottom bare. Blandly fucking him. Like Loki wasn’t even there. Like Thor had been taking a walk in the park.

Loki held up a mental inventory of feelings it should be appropriate to experience after having been fucked by one’s brother. Shame was considered only briefly, and just as quickly discarded. Shame was not what held on to the memory of Thor’s neutral expression in the second before he had turned Loki around.

Sadness, perhaps? Confusion? Anger?

No and no and no.

It was maddening and Loki couldn’t let it go. He needed to understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Life in the ark ship bustled on around Loki in the days he spent gnashing his teeth and unsuccessfully wrestling with himself, skulking around trying to both nonchalantly avoid Thor and stalk him at the same time.

The most irritating part by far was that Thor seemed completely unaffected by it. He treated Loki no differently, no averted gazes or aborted touches or awkward silences. He sought Loki out neither more nor less (actually to the point that Loki wondered whether Thor had him written into his schedule...the man was practically punctual). He seemed to have decided that the whole thing had been about as momentous as brushing his teeth. Nothing in his demeanor or actions gave Loki any clue as to what he was feeling about the whole thing or gave Loki any ammunition to level at him.

It was driving Loki _insane_.

This was quickly beginning to edge out the thing with the centaurs on Loki’s _top five regrettable things that we’ve done_ list.

They were _brothers_ , for fuck’s sake. Loki had at least deserved some fucking… _eye contact_. 

And just look at Thor now, holding court with his stupid haircut and his stupid eyepatch and his stupid muscles and his stupid sexy newfound royal gravitas and how he gave and gave to the people around him so selflessly…

But what had he given Loki?

A godawful boring fuck, that’s what. To spare his ‘feelings.’

It had been insulting on a personal, intimate, and artistic level. It wouldn’t stand.

Loki was _offended_.

*

“Brother,” Thor said, a note of pleased surprise in his voice as the door to his cabin slid shut behind him. “To what do I owe the pleasure this evening?”

“I doubt ‘pleasure’ is the word I’d use,” Loki said, keeping a tight rein on his voice. He sat on the edge of Thor’s bed, hands resting on his knees. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Thor’s tone was so casually disinterested, the way he turned his back to Loki and started removing his bracers so blasé. Loki felt a scream gathering behind his eyeballs.

“About what? _About what? **Are you quite serious?**_ ” He clenched his hands on his own thighs so that he wouldn’t punch Thor instead.

Thor twisted his head to look at him, both eyebrows lowered, then looked down and away. “What is there to say?”

Loki had a brief vision of himself levitating off the bed in a cloud of sheer incandescent rage and gleefully stabbing Thor over and over again while cackling. It was a shame to banish such a lovely thought, but instead he rose from the bed and grabbed Thor’s arm roughly, shoving him around so that they were face to face.

“At least do me the courtesy of looking at me,” Loki spat. “Or is that too hard? Although I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, what with the way you treated me when you…” His words snagged in his throat. He hadn’t actually spoken it aloud yet. “...fucked me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Thor said, pushing past him. “You agreed to it, as did I. I didn’t think you’d make such a big deal out of it.”

“I did! I agreed to a public fucking. Which, in actuality, I don’t think I received. You see, ‘fucking’ is something that happens between two people when they move their bodies together for mutual pleasure - NOT when one of them may as well be a-a-a knothole in a tree or a pillow with a convenient crevice as far as the other is concerned.” Loki was practically shouting at the back of Thor’s head.

Thor whirled around, incredulous. “Are you actually saying you wanted me to...what? Make love to you?”

Loki’s face turned red. “Maybe!”

Thor scoffed. “Well I’m sorry, _brother_. It’s not like you were exactly screaming my name either.”

“I - you - “ Loki sputtered. “It’s hardly comparable. This was simply… _egregious negligence_ on your part! There wasn’t even any artistry to it! In, out, done! A monkey could have put on a better show!”

“You didn’t even want to do it in the first place!” Thor snapped, pointing his finger at Loki. “I was holding back for _you_ , you ungrateful brat.”

“Now there’s going to be an entire planet that thinks we’re the universe’s most spectacularly boring species in bed,” Loki said, fluttering his hands in the air. “I have a _reputation_ to uphold. My ass won _awards_ on Sakaar, I’ll have you know.”

“Oh, was it multiple awards now, really? Or just one, the title of Grandmaster’s tame pet -”

Loki launched himself at Thor with a growl, socking him in the face with a right hook, which earned him nothing more than a bark of laughter and Thor’s arm around his neck in a headlock.

“There are statues in my likeness in twenty-seven brothels across five realms,” Thor said hotly, leaning close to Loki’s struggling face. Loki scrabbled ineffectually at Thor’s arm, glaring at him. “Everywhere I travel I leave a trail of bowlegged partners and babes named in my honor. Do not talk to me of your _reputation_ , you snake.”

Well, Thor had just asked for it with that one. Loki bared his teeth like they were fangs and sank them into the meaty part of Thor’s arm. With a roar, Thor threw Loki to the ground and followed him down, pummeling him in the face.

“You hit like you fuck,” Loki wheezed, laughing, licking a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. “I can’t feel a thing.”

Thor was on top of him now, pinning him to the ground with his superior weight, and Loki felt the hard bulge in his breeches. Purposefully, Loki ground their hips together. He could have sworn he thought he heard Thor start to groan slightly, but it turned into a growl almost immediately.

“You’re on thin ice,” Thor warned, voice hoarse.

“I fell a long time ago,” Loki snarled.

Thor pulled his fist back again but Loki bucked out from under him, and then they were going at it in earnest, knocking around Thor’s cabin in a flailing tangle of elbows and knees and insults, sending furniture and objects flying.

“I was trying to be nice to you!” Thor roared, yanking Loki’s hair so hard he spun around.

“OH LOOK, I’m Thor, and when I’m nice I totally suck in bed,” Loki singsonged, trying to knee him in the groin. “Worship meee, I’m the god of limp dicks.”

“IT WAS NOT LIMP.” Thor threw Loki up against the wall, pinning him by the shoulders, and roughly shoved his massive erection against his pelvis. “Does that feel limp to you?” 

“If you put that thing in me again I’ll kill you,” Loki said conversationally, denying Thor with his words, but he couldn’t help pushing his own hard length up against Thor’s again. It felt shockingly good. Enragingly so. Both of their breathing was coming in ragged pants now. Loki knocked his head against the wall and rolled it to the side in a desperate effort to breathe in something other than Thor’s breath. His hands pushed at the vice grip currently holding him to the wall, but if he was being honest with himself he wasn’t trying very hard at this point.

Part of him itched to materialize a knife and shove it between Thor’s ribs.

The other part of him itched to -

Thor’s lips were hot on his neck.

“Ahh,” he breathed.

The struggle remained, but now Loki found himself trying to claw Thor closer instead of pushing him away.

“I never knew you were so eager for my cock, brother,” Thor murmured against his throat, licking. His smugness was infuriating.

“I wasn’t. Not. I’m not.”

“Had I known…” Thor nipped up Loki’s jaw, over to his mouth, and kissed him, once, a more intimate trespass than any he’d committed yet. “We might still be down there rutting like beasts.”

“You forget your place,” Loki said hoarsely, but his body had developed a mind of its own. His legs were trying to wrap themselves around Thor’s waist, his hands trying to worm their way under Thor’s jerkin and find bare skin. There was suddenly nothing he craved more than Thor’s lips against his own again.

He tried. He craned his neck forward, trying to capture Thor’s mouth, but Thor held him in place firmly against the wall and leaned back, forcing Loki to chase him but then denying him all the same.

Loki heard himself whine.

Damn Thor, anyway.

The leg that was currently trying wind its way around Thor’s backside abruptly gave up and instead decided to plant itself in the middle of Thor’s solar plexus and kick. Thor fell back with a slight ‘oof’ and Loki surged after him in a flurry of teeth and growls. Crowding Thor up against the door, Loki claimed the kiss he’d sought, with messy tongue and a harsh knocking of teeth. 

Thor, grinning like he was in the heat of battle and never one to let his little brother retain the upper hand, spun them around so that their places were swapped; purposefully, he sucked on Loki’s neck until he moaned. Outraged at the noise Thor had just wrung from him, Loki slipped down and planted his shoulder against Thor’s chest and shoved him away as hard as his trembling muscles would allow.

This scuffling was familiar territory, though the reason for it was not. This had always been the way of Loki-and-Thor, brothers and rivals and friends and bitterest enemies - to feel so deeply that the emotions spilled over into violence and passion and -

And now lust.

They both went to the floor, Loki landing on top of Thor and straddling his hips, and he grabbed two fistfuls of that shorn-off hair and kissed Thor soundly on the mouth.

It was finally mutual this time. Not tender, exactly, but not mocking or stolen either. Fierce. Hungry. Thor’s hands tangled in Loki’s hair as well and drew him closer and the simple act ignited a fire under Loki’s skin, left him burning from head to toe.

Loki pulled back with Thor’s lip between his teeth, then let it go to breathe hotly in his ear.

His voice came out low and harsh, words that a week ago would have seemed unfathomable. “Fuck me like you should have the first time.”

Getting rid of their clothing seemed to take forever. Their hands kept getting in each other’s way, both of them unwilling to give up contact for more than a second.

Loki had never imagined that his brother’s skin would feel so amazing under his hands, or that his brother’s mouth would fit so perfectly against his own. Had never dreamed that Thor’s touch would awaken such a yearning within him, an ache in his chest that felt both full and hollow at the same time. Lust he was familiar with, but this was something more.

This was _Thor_.

...who rudely interrupted Loki’s inner rhapsodizing by abandoning his efforts to undo Loki’s pants and simply slipping his hands into the waist and ripping them open.

“Hey!” Loki squawked. “Those were my new pants, you simple minded oaf!”

“Magic yourself some new ones,” Thor growled, kneading at his now bare ass.

“That’s not the poiiiiiint...ahhhh…” Loki’s voice went embarrassingly high pitched and trailed off into a breathy moan as Thor’s index finger found his hole and pushed inside. “Oil,” he managed, wriggling and sighing. “Oil, OIL.”

“Where?”

“Oh, do I have to do everything myself...HERE.” Loki closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated, then shoved the newly materialized vial into Thor’s other hand.

The rest of their clothing somehow made it off and flung into various corners of the cabin, and then they were naked and pressed together from lips to ankles. Thor slicked his hand and reached to finger Loki again, but Loki huffed impatiently.

“I don’t want your _fingers_ ,” he said.

Rising to his knees over Thor, he grabbed the oil and poured it over both of them. Thor’s hands wrapped around his hips as Loki reached behind him to line Thor’s cock up where he wanted it, then pushed.

He sank down inch by glorious inch, throwing his head back and closing his eyes to savor the sensation. His brother’s cock, inside him, spearing him open not because he had to but because he _wanted_ to.

“Brother,” Thor groaned, bucking up into him, digging his fingers into Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Yesss.” Loki planted his hands on Thor’s chest and leaned down to lick at his lips. “But what more than that?”

They rocked together, long deep slides that increased in pace until Loki found himself bouncing furiously on Thor’s cock while Thor fucked up into him, their desperate grunts and the wet slap of skin on skin filling the room.

It was rough and noisy and messy, everything that the first time hadn’t been. It was perfect.

Loki angled his hips around, searching for just the right spot for Thor to hit, and, far past any need for self consciousness, moaned loud and long when he found it. If he’d been on fire before, now he was a-crackle with electricity as well, a sizzling shiver starting to build inside of him with each thrust of Thor’s cock.

Thor’s pace was becoming increasingly erratic, his own moans edged with desperation.

“Wait,” Loki gasped, forcing his eyes open. “Look at me. I want to...see you this time.”

Thor’s eye found his, his pupil wide, the blue gone so deep that Loki feared he might drown in it. Sudden grief for Thor’s other eye pierced his heart. His hand came up of its own volition and traced around the edge of the eyepatch, his own vision blurry with tears.

“Loki,” Thor rasped, ramming up into him. He looked as ruined as Loki felt.

“Come inside me,” Loki breathed, his voice the thinnest thread. “Touch me. Now. Together.”

Thor’s hand closed around his cock, warm and calloused, and stroked until Loki cried out through his release, shaking and clenching as wave after wave dashed him senseless. Thor cried out as well, and buried himself to the hilt into Loki one more time as he filled him with seed.

They came down together, trembling and spent, and Loki let himself fall against Thor’s chest as limp as a ragdoll.

An odd sort of peacefulness settled over him.

“So,” Thor rumbled finally. He had been idly stroking Loki’s hair but his hand stilled. He sounded amused. “Where on the list would you put this at now? I think it’s moved up to number two.”

Loki couldn’t help it. He giggled. “Yes, number two. But a good two.”

“A good two,” Thor agreed. “Should we, ahh…” He cleared his throat. “Do this again sometime?”

Loki snorted.

“I get to fuck you next time.”

He felt Thor laugh underneath him.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to lunariagold and darklittlestories for basically RPing thor and loki's insult fight with me and providing some golden lines :D
> 
> come visit me at [raven-brings-light.tumblr.com](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com)


End file.
